Hijou no Tennis
by HKPOTLCDCGSNSOHHCSAFAN
Summary: What exactly happens during practice at Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku? slightly crack fic... platinum pair, slight alpha pair, and kinky pair... enjoy! : it could be a oneshot or a long fic... depends on your reviews...


Hijou no tennis

Fandom: Prince of tennis

Warning: MAY contain OOCness... and immatureness of the Rikkai regulars. :p kind of crack…

Disclaimer: Me-No-Own-PoT…

Summary: What DOES Rikkai Boy's tennis team regulars usually do after practice???

Well, for starters… there's fussing over Yagyuu Hiroshi.

Pairings: Platinum, Alpha, Kinky. (slight shounen-ai)

A/N: HEY! Another fanfic… :) the idea just came to my mind somehow… and I'm just writing about how great Yagyuu and Niou are so I might exaggerate on it a bit… their being sort of ignored you know… I'm not saying they're better that the big 3… it's just my opinion on things…

well… enjoy! :D

It was almost the end of practice time for the Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Tennis team regulars and they were all watching the doubles game between Yagyuu, Niou, Sanada, and Renji.

"The possibility of it being a Lazer Beam is 95 percent…" Yanagi blurted out while Yagyuu returned the shot Sanada fired.

"You got wrong data again purii…" Niou murmured in a deadly voice.

Just then, Yagyuu hit a cross-court shot instead of a Lazer, which confused both Sanada and Renji. Yagyuu smirked.

"Renji-kun… you should calculate it more accurately ne…" he commented.

"Uwaa!!! Yagyuu-sempai defied Yanagi-sempai's data again!!!!!!!! Sugoiiiii!!!!!!!" Akaya shouted from the bleachers.

"You're too loud Bakaya!!!" Niou shouted.

"He's right you know…" Marui commented while chewing on his usual gum.

"When it comes to doubles, Yagyuu defies everything… even when playing against Sanada… just look at how he and Niou are in sync… they're improving…" Yukimura said, popping up out of nowhere.

"Ah…" Marui agreed.

"GAME YAGYUU NIOU PAIR! 5 GAMES TO 4!" a random referee shouted.

"Woah… it's a close game…" Jackal said.

"Of course it is… Gen won't lose to anyone. Right Genichirou?" Yukimura smiled.

"Yeah…" Sanada replied.

"There they go again, those two…" Yagyuu and Niou said together.

"They're like a couple of lovebirds of some sorts purii…" Niou murmured as he returned a ball.

"TARUNDORU!" Sanada snapped.

"Did you say something, Masaharu-kun?" Yukimura asked, showing a a smile that says 'You say that again, I will PERSONALLY ask Inui Sadaharu to make a DEADLY Inui Juice'.

"Ie… not at all…" Niou mentally shivered.

"GAME SANADA YANAGI PAIR! 5 GAMES ALL!"

"We're…not…done…yet…purii…… na, Hiro?" Niou addressed his doubles partner in between gasps for air.

"Hn…" Yagyuu murmured as he pushed his glasses up.

"Maaan…… I can't believe we lost to Sanada and Yanagi AGAIN purii…" Niou whined. "That's the fourth time this week and still lost a close game…"

"At least we improved a bit… we lost by 7-6. It's better than a love game…" Yagyuu reasoned.

"You really know how to lighten me up, Hiro-chaan!!!" Niou said as he wrapped his arm around Yagyuu's shoulder.

"PRACTICE IS OVER!" Sanada informed. The regulars all rushed to the locker rooms.

A few minutes later, they were all gathered in the clubroom.

"Ah~ it feels good to be out of sweaty clothes…" Marui stretched.

"You said it Marui-sempai…" Akaya commented.

"Ne, Hiroshi… carry me purii!" Niou whined as he jumped onto Yagyuu's broad back. Yagyuu instinctively carried Niou's legs and gave him a piggy-back ride. All the regulars (except the big 3 who weren't there…) stared.

Niou tightened his grip on Yagyuu and buried his face into his back, inhaling his scent.

"Niou-kun… you're heavy…" Yagyuu mumbled.

"Whatever… just bear with it purii…" Niou grunted and Yagyuu sighed.

After a few seconds, Niou fell asleep. Arms STILL wrapped tightly around Yagyuu's neck.

"Mou… he really fell asleep… I pity you Yagyuu…" Marui sighed. "I wish Jackal was like that… he wouldn't carry me at all…"

Yagyuu chuckled. "I guess that IS impossible for Jackal to do…"

"HEY! I'm right here FIYAA!!!!!!!" Jackal yelled. Everyone laughed. Niou still sound asleep.

At that time, Yukimura and Sanada came in.

"Mura-buchou!!! What do we do??? Niou fell asleep on Yagyuu's back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Marui and Akaya shouted.

"Shh! You'll wake him up!" Yagyuu whispered.

"Just let them be…" Yukimura smiled. "Hiroshi looks cute like that…" he chuckled, smiling his ever so creepy smile.

"Sadist bastard…" Yagyuu said under his breath. It was a good thing no one heard him. It wasn't his character at all…

Suddenly, Niou's grip around Yagyuu's neck loosened, which gave him an opportunity to put Niou down.

He rolled his shoulders, massaging them. "He's heavy…" he murmured.

"Yagyuu-kun~ it's my turn!!!" Marui glomped the stretching gentleman.

Yagyuu was taken aback. He didn't expect this to happen but he complied, being the gentleman that he was…

"Yagyuu's so fun to hug ne! If only Jackal was like that…" Marui sighed.

"FIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jackal shouted once more.

"Yaguu-sempai, Yagyuu-sempai, Yagyuu-sempai, Yagyuu-sempai, Yagyuu-sempai, Yagyuu-sempai, Yagyuu-sempai, Yagyuu-sempai, Yagyuu-sempai, Yagyuu-sempai, Yagyuu-sempai, Yagyuu-sempai, Yagyuu-sempai, Yagyuu-sempai, Yagyuu-sempai, Yagyuu-sempai, Yagyuu-sempai, Yagyuu-sempai, Yagyuu-sempai, Yagyuu-sempai, Yagyuu-sempai, Yagyuu-sempai, Yagyuu-sempai, Yagyuu-sempai, Yagyuu-sempai, Yagyuu-sempai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Akaya chanted, poking his sempai.

"What is it?" he rubbed his temples.

"Do you know where Yanagi-sempai is?????" Akaya asked.

"No…"

"You DO!!!!! I know you do!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You know where he is!!!" Akaya countered.

"I don't"

"You do!"

"I don't"

"You do!"

"DON'T"

"DO"

Yagyuu sighed.

"You should ask Yukimura-buchou… he knows better than I do…"

"OK!" he rushed off.

"Bakaya…" Marui muttered.

"You got that right…"

30 minutes passed and for some weird reason, they all started shouting and doing random stuff…

Akaya was persuading Yukimura and Sanada about Renji, Marui was STILL on Yagyuu and shouting at Akaya for him to stop, Jackal was randomly shouting "FIYAAAA", and Yagyuu was asking everyone for aspirin.

Due to the ruckus, Niou woke up. (FINALLY!!!)

"Hiroshi………" he grumbled. "Where are you?"

He opened his eyes slightly to look for his doubles partner to find him clobbered by Marui. His blood heated up.

"OI!!! GET OFF OF MY DOUBLES PARTNER DAMMIT!!!" he yelled, tackling Marui to the ground. Unfortunately, since Marui had a tight grip on him, Yagyuu fell as well…

"I'm sorry Hiro! I didn't mean to make YOU fall… blame that red-headed baka over there purii… don't ever allow him to piggy-back you again ok? Only I can do that purri…"

"HEY! That's unfair! At least let me hug him once in my life!" Marui shouted, getting back up.

"Didn't you hear what I said?!?! ONLY I CAN HUG HIM!!!"

"JUST LET ME HUG HIM ONCE!" Marui pulled Yagyuu's arm.

"NO WAY! Get your own partner to hug purii…" Niou pulled on Yagyuu's other arm.

"NO WAY AM I HUGGING JACKAL! He has a STONE back!!!!!!!!"

"FIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"THEN FIND ANOTHER PARTNER PURII!!!"

"JUST ONCE!"

"YADDA!!!"

"C'mon!"

"Zettai Yadda!!!!!!!"

It turned into a human tug of war with Yagyuu as the 'rope'.

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!!!!"

**meanwhile, on the other side of the clubroom…**

"YOU DO!"

"I DON'T"

"YOU-" Akaya stopped to see Yukimura staring at the other side of the room.

Curious, Akaya turned back and saw the human tug of war being held.

"COOL!!!" Akaya ran to where the three (plus Jackal) were.

Sanada sighed with relief that Akaya was gone but he still wished silently that Renji would come so Akaya could shut up once and for all…

"Yagyuu-sempai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Akaya jumped onto Yagyuu's back, causing Marui and Niou to collapse and end the tug of war.

"OI BAKAYA!!!!!! Get off him purii!" Niou screamed.

"Yadda~ but don't worry ne. I'm only hugging him until Yanagi-sempai comes…" Akaya assured.

"Where the hell IS Yanagi?!?!?!" Marui said.

"Give him a call purii…"

"I WOULD if Akaya wasn't on my back…"

"I'll call…" Yukimura said bluntly. As much as he liked the scene happening, he didn't want Akaya to irritate him anymore.

_RING RING……_

"_Hello? Yukimura?"_

"_Renji… where are you?"_

"_Chemistry lab…"_

"_I don't wanna know why you're there, just come straight here to the clubroom… your Akaya's making a fuss…"_

"_Ah… I'll be right there…"_

_CLICK…_

"He said he'll be right here…"

"Thank GOD…" Yagyuu sighed.

"Ne, Marui-sempai's right!!! Yagyuu-sempai IS fun to hug!!!"

"ONLY I CAN HUG HIM BAKAYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Until Yanagi-sempai's here~"

**Minutes passed…**

Renji walked through the door.

"YANAGI-SEMPAI!!!!!" Akaya bounced off of Yagyuu and ran straight to Renji, cuddling.

Yagyuu clutched his knees, visibly tired. He just wanted to go home and rest.

But fate was cruel. Marui and Niou started their tug of war AGAIN…

"ONCE!"

"YADDA!"

"PLEASE"

"NO IS NO!!!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Ne, Renji-kun…"

"Hai, Yagyuu?"

"Do you have any aspirin?"

-OWARI-

A/N: It's done!!! I pity Jackal… *chuckles*

Please review if you want this continued! And suggestions for a plunny are very welcome!!

I promise I'll update for SnR sooner… typing it right now… i'll try to update next week... don't have the laptop for the whole week except today and i have writer's block... tee hee.:D

PLEASE SUPPORT THIS FIC AND MY OTHER FICS! :3

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!

Sore jia!

HK-kun out!


End file.
